majestyfandomcom-20200215-history
Paladin
Overview - The Paladin costs 1000 gold The Paladin is able to be trained at the Warriors Guild when you have a Temple to Dauros in your kingdom. Note that if you have a Temple to Dauros, you will be unable to build a Temple to Fervus.(required for training Warriors of Discord at the guild) Paladins are exceptionally skilled in melee combat. They may cast defensive combat spells and can call upon their faith to harm undead around them. Devout followers of Dauros, the Law Keeper, Paladins train extensively within the Warriors Guild. Their single-minded dedication to the law makes others perceive them as painfully self-righteous. A fully trained Paladin is a significant ally in your campaigns against the evil denizens of Ardania's untamed frontiers. *Attribute Values Vary +Favored Attribute will grow every second level There is one reliable way to have both Paladins and Warriors of Discord during the same game. By creating Warrior Guild's and either a Temple to Fervus or Dauros, you can create as many of one as you like. By then destroying your temple and building the opposing temple, you can create the other warriors. Just make sure to keep at least one recruiting slot open in your Warrior's guild. Since both Paladins and Warriors of Discord are only linked to their Warriors Guild, and not to the temple that is required to recruit them, they will not leave Ardania when their corresponding temple is destroyed. Official Descriptions In-game Devout followers of Dauros, the Law Keeper, Paladins train extensively within the Warriors Guild. Their single-minded dedication to the law makes others perceive them as painfully self-righteous. A fully trained Paladin is a significant ally in your campaigns against the evil denizens of Ardania's untamed frontiers. Game Manual Paladins, Righteous Crusaders You can recruit Paladins at a Warriors’ Guild, but only if there is a Temple to Dauros in your kingdom. Paladins are excellent warriors, but they are very expensive to hire. They’re very high in willpower, use two-handed swords, and have a protective spell they can cast upon themselves. *Primary Attack: Melee *Usual Activity: Hunting *Base Armor: Plate mail *Base Weapon: Two-handed sword Website Paladin, Fallower of Dauros Devout followers of Dauros, the Law Keeper, Paladins train extensively within the Warriors Guild. Their single-minded dedication to the law makes others perceive them as painfully self-righteous. A fully trained Paladin is a significant ally in your campaigns against the evil denizens of Ardania's untamed frontiers. Paladins can be recruited from the Warrior's Guild once your kingdom has built a Temple to Dauros. Once they have reached the appropriate level of ability they may call upon the power of Dauros to aid them in battle. Find out more about the ways of the Paladin by reading this excerpt from a Paladin's Journal. The Paladin's Tale Upon the request of Templemaster Dor-Sholin the Willful One, I, Dar-Elaana, commit to the archives this record of my first day serving Dauros as a Paladin of the order. Praise be to Dauros and honor unto the Law. I awoke feeling the power of Dauros within me, ordaining my graduation from neophyte to Paladin. After my morning hour of meditation bearing the stones of Strength and Constancy, initiate Dar-Katya and I made haste to the Warrior's Guild. Being twelve years of age, she would soon begin the physical portion of her training alongside the Warriors as I had years ago. I could hear the novice Warriors whispering and joking at her expense, as the now veteran Warriors had mocked me when I first began my training at their Guild, but they would soon learn to respect her as their elders had learned to respect me. While outwardly appearing to be but a little girl, she bears within her the strength and determination of a future Paladin. She wears this inner conviction stonily upon her small face, and a single steely glance into the eyes of each young Warrior extinguished their mirth completely. As weak and boastful as they are, I do not resent the Warriors. They simply chose their role in life, whereas I was born into mine by the grace of Dauros. I cannot expect them to have the strength of body, mind, or will that I bear. I have trained physically, mentally and spiritually since entering the care of the Templemaster upon my eighth year. Now having entered my twenty-first year, my thirteenth blessed by Dauros, they cannot approach my level of skill or commitment to defending the temple and the Law. Dauros smiles upon them, though, for teaching me what the Monks could not -- the art of fighting with blade and armor. In the dim basement room granted for my use by the Warrior Guildmaster, Dar-Katya assisted me in donning my armor. Hefting my sword, I climbed the stairs to the Guild's main hall. As I climbed, steel-shod feet ringing against the stone steps, I could hear the bawdy conversations of the Warriors hush one by one. The hall was in total silence, all eyes upon me, when I emerged. This was the first time most of the Warriors had seen me in full armor rather than in the simple, shapeless garb of a neophyte. Taller than their tallest and stronger than their strongest, my appearance left them awestruck. "Elaana," the Guildmaster said at last, "The Sovereign has put a bounty on a marauding troll. The filthy thing has been smashing trade caravans and devouring their mules - whole! We were making ready a party to set off and kill the beast. Will you be coming with us?" "I live to serve Dauros and defend the Law," I told them, "I will go with you, to help rid the world of evil." Outside, my armor shone in the sunlight for the first time. A small detachment of younger Warriors set off to the trading post to defend the next departing caravan. After bidding Katya back to the temple, the elder Warriors and I set off for the wild forests in order to destroy the troll in its home. In-game Dialogue * "Praise Dauros!" - Level Up * "The unholy are near." - Engaging Enemy * "Evil has won..." - Death * "I am enlightened!" - Level 10 * "Dauros has spared you... for now." - Fleeing * "Energies of Light!" - Using spells * "The law of Dauros is above all others." - Thinking Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Guild Heroes Category:Temple Heroes Category:Melee Category:Melee Resistant Category:Ranged Resistant